Gundam Seed Legacy
by FirebirdArcher21
Summary: A side story of Gundam Seed Destiny.


"_Why...?" _

"_Why do we fight...in these meaningless wars?"_

x-x

_September the 24__th__, C.E. 71_

CLASH!

Sparks of light ignited the black void of space.

"_What the Naturals have done proves that this is no longer a war, it is a massacre!" _the voice of ZAFT's Chairman, Patrick Zala, ran through the communications.

Two mobile suits locked blades with each other.

"You only think that fighting is only way forward!" Mirai roared from within. He wore an Orb white and blue pilot suit. From the features of his face under his helmet, it was for certain that the pilot was a still a teenager with golden eyes that held nothing but conviction, light blue hair that seemed to run down to his chin. What he piloted was a white mobile suit with a noticeable outer black frame underneath the armour and were it didn't cover. The head was white with a black V-fin over a pair of green eyes that kept on shinning. Placed on the hips were two guns, on the back were thrusters with a sword placed on the left side of the thrusters like a wing binder. In his machine's right hand was another sword.

"_This was will not end if all of these monsters of the skies are not destroyed! That's why we have to kill them right here and now!" _the voice of another leader, Muruta Azrael, was heard.

"So what? Aren't you fighting! It is only human nature to fight, and to fight is to survive!" argued his opponent; who wore a black Earth Alliance pilot suit. His eyes were red, with silver hair that complimented the eyes. The mobile suit he piloted had similar designs to the one piloted by the boy. Only difference the frame was covered by white armour at the arms and legs. The chest armour held black and red Phase Shift armour. The mobile's suit's head was black with a grey mouth plate and yellow eyes. On its backpack mounts two hyper impulse cannon that was used by the Launcher Strike and two shoulder mounted anti-ship vulcans guns. Three barrelled missile pods were attached to each leg. Placed in his machine's hand was a beam sabre and on its left arm was a large physical anti-beam shield. Using the Vendetta's strength, he pushed the blade away before he snapped the vulcans forward and fired his physical rounds at the Orb mobile suit.

"_The damned Naturals shall pay for what they have done in the Bloody Valentine Incident..."_

"I'm only paving a way for understanding!" countered Mirai as he returned with a slash with his other sword at the Vendetta, dodging the bullets.

"Lies! Lies! Lies! You stupid hypocritical brat!" the Earth Alliance pilot exclaimed.

The pilot reacted quickly and blocked the attack before kicking the Astray in the chest. He launched his missiles at the Astray but the teenaged pilot was quick, he fired his head mounted CIWS at the incoming missiles before replacing the swords with his beam pistols. He squeezed the trigger, sniping down the final two missiles.

Mirai placed the barrel of one of his guns into the back of his other gun. He took aim before releasing the green dart of energy but his opponent dodged the blast. Mirai didn't waste any more time as he replaced the beam pistol in his mobile suit's right hand with his swords and charged at the Alliance mobile suit. He fired the beam pistol in his left hand.

"Then I'll end the fighting by fighting!" Mirai roared as he brought up his sword for a decisive blow.

The Alliance pilot smirked, "Then come at me! You fucking brat!" He charged at the Orb mobile suit with the beam sabre ready to pierce his enemy.

"_...and with freedom and justice, they will pay!"_

x-x

PHASE 01: Restart

x-x

_Two Years Later._

_October the 2__nd__, C.E. 73_

"Thank you all for escorting Orb's government officials and myself towards Armoury One, Captain Todoroki," said Cagalli to a man in his forties wearing an Orb uniform with Captain Stripes in the grey and messy mobile suit hangar. He had blue eyes that had seen many battles before this, black to grey hair.

"Lady Cagalli, are you sure you don't want any extra protection while you are in PLANTs?" asked Captain Todoroki as he and many other personnel of the Izumo-class battleship 'Masurao' stood in front of the Chief Representative.

"Don't worry, having Alex here with me should be enough protection for me," told the blonde. The bluenette stiffened upon hearing his name.

Captain looked towards Alex and gave a slight nod.

"At least allow one of our pilots to escort you," Todoroki requested.

"I told you not to worry. This is only a peaceful visit, to show arms is to show distrust." The young Chief Representative said.

"I'm very sorry, miss. But you are now the Pride of Orb and we cannot to place you in danger," Captain Todoroki inquired.

Cagalli sighed, "I know, but once I arrived at Armoury One, I ask that this ship is to return to the Kage-no-Inazuma base."

"Understood!" he saluted along with rest of the Masurao personnel, and with that Cagalli, Alex and the rest of the Orb government officials left for the space shuttle.

They finished their salute, and Todoroki sighed heavily before he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked to see a woman in her mid-thirties with long black hair with violet to pink eyes. "Captain, I know that sigh. You were planning on disobeying orders, weren't you?"

"I guess you know me that well, Alissa," he said before he turned to the rest of the crew members. "All right everyone! We are going as scheduled; make sure that everyone finishes their appointed assignments by the end of today!"

"Yes sir!" the crew member said unison before leaving the hangar.

"Where is the Lieutenant Commander Yamada?" he asked.

Alissa thought of it before she snapped her fingers, "He said he's going to rest, he's done with his assignments for today. He'll come out soon to train the new pilots."

"Okay, then. Let's head to the bridge."

x-x

"Setting course for point blue-alpha," Todoroki ordered before he smirked. "We have to make sure they believe us."

"You know, I have a bad feeling about this," Alissa said as she looked at the viewpoint.

Todoroki turned to her, "I can't deny this feeling either. All we can do is wait and see if anything happens."

x-x

Cagalli and Athrun docked into the space port of Armoury One. Exiting the transport ship, she grabbed hold of the handle and was led out of the docks. She sighed.

"What is it, my Lady?" Athrun asked with concern.

Cagalli turned to him and answer, "It's nothing really. Just that, I'm surprised of how different Takasugi's brother is since I last saw him. I can't believe he is still piloting that Astray, it's close to being decommissioned by now."

Athrun relaxed his shoulders and let out a small smile, "You mean Mirai? I understand, he's no longer that green pilot on board the Kusanagi anymore and promoted handsomely to lieutenant commander for his efforts in the war. As for the Mobile Suit...it's in the memory of its original pilot."

x-x

Julian fell onto the chair and sighed. It was a long day indeed! The Lieutenant Commander is so uptight! "I'm so tired!"

Lina smirked at him before patting his shoulder. "And all you did was debris simulations with the rest of us," she reminded him. She was a beautiful young woman but her mannerism marked her as a tomboy. She had black chin length hair and purple eyes.

"The only hot woman I see before me and she's being mean to me!" the grey haired practically cried. "Kirihiko, you understand? I was struggling with the debris simulations!"

A chuckle came from the orange hair man with green eyes. "I think it was just you. Chris, Locke, Chase, Gaku, myself and probably Lina found that okay."

"The Lieutenant Commander did say to work on formations in case of debris battles," Gaku said before he finished his cup of water. His eyes black along with the colour of hair. "I never understood why? The war's over."

Chris Osborne just smirked, "Don't know. But I think it's better to be safe than sorry." The young man was of African descent was only 21 years old with braided black hair tied to the back with warm silver-green eyes looking straight at him.

Lina questioned him. "What do you mean?"

x-x

A loud explosion was heard, heads snapped to where the fire had begun. All gasped, after the alarm that was heard before then, three Mobile Suits walked out of the damaged hangar.

"Chaos? Gaia? Abyss? What's going on?" a mechanic cried.

"Destroy their Mobile Suits! Make sure they can't get in our way!" ordered Sting.

"Stella, you take the left," Auel told the blonde.

She nodded and made the black Gaia jump to air to transform it to its four-legged Mobile Armour mode. She fired its two beam cannon at the first hangar she saw, destroying the ZAKUs that were held inside.

"What's going on, damn it?" Charlie roared as he ran up to his ZAKU Splendor but before he could move the machine, the hangar collapse on him. "Crap."

x-x

00:00

"Alright boys and girls! Its time!" Captain Stan Thorne announced. "Wouldn't want to disappoint Roanoke now do we?"

"Gottfried 1 and 2 are on standby, Mirage Colloid deactivating, aiming weapons at the Nazca and Laurasia-class battleships."

On the other ship, Captain Alex waited in his seat; he slowly moved his fingers to imitate a gun and pulled his wrist back.

The attack had begun.

x-x

Three ships appeared from nowhere, discarding their cloak as they began firing. The beams tore through the Nazca-class ship like paper before the blue battleship exploded from damage created in its engines. From within the port of Armoury One, black mobile suits appeared in front of the viewpoint, destroying the Laurasia-class ships that were held in the port and the port controls.

The Girty Lue attacking from one end while two other ships of the same class, the Godanar and Genocider attack from another.

x-x

"Captain! ZAFT is under attack!" alerted Nora.

"What happened?" demanded Captain Todoroki. "Give me the full details!"

"I don't know! All of a sudden a ZAFT Nazca-class blew up and the space port to Armoury One was attacked!" Nora stated as she read the data.

Todoroki was now worried, should they intervene? Or should they let ZAFT handle the problem, the only problem with the latter is that Lady Cagalli may be placed in danger depending on the circumstances inside Armoury One. There was no time to hesitate; the Fourth Independent Fleet has sworn to protect the leaders of Orb and, in particular, the Atha and Sahaku Family.

"Contact the Lieutenant Commander and inform him of the situation!" he ordered.

Nora was already on it.

x-x

The monitor within a soldier's quarters opened.

"Lieutenant Commander Yamada?" Nora called. She blushed to see a topless Mirai with a towel wrapped around his waist, his light blue hair was still in the process of drying.

"Yes Nora?" asked the young man.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but we have received word that Armoury One is under attack by an unknown faction," informed the young woman.

His gold eyes widened. Lady Cagalli was in Armoury One! "Understood, prep the Gun Frame for launch along with a squad of Kuroganes. Get ready for Level 1 battle stations. Make sure that the Masurao and the Takemichi are not close enough to engage." He said before he went to grab hold of his pilot suit.

"Mirai?" questioned the CIC.

"The only people with the highest potential to attack ZAFT are the Alliance or pirates," Mirai began explaining. "This is to make sure that if the attackers are the Alliance, we'd don't want them to think that we were going against the Treaty since they have not seen our latest mass-produced mobile suits yet or want to lose our ships."

"U-understood!" the transmission ended.

"Damn it, at a time like this!" he exclaimed as he finished zipping up his suit. Visually, it looked similar to other pilot suits but black replaced the dull grey-blue, with yellow in place of the green on the suit. He grabbed hold of his helmet before walking out of his room. He just hoped nothing goes out of line in this battle.

x-x

"WARNING! WARNING! All-hands Level 1 Battle Stations! Kurogane Squad pilots to their machines!"

"You were saying!" Julian sarcastically remarked to Chris.

x-x

The outdated GuAIZ were losing badly against the newer Dagger Ls. The Earth Alliance newest warships, the Girty Lue, Godanar and Genocider were performing a pincer attack against the space port of Armoury One.

On board the Godanar, the catapults were loaded.

"We are to support the capture of the three latest ZAFT mobile suits, make sure you don't cock up!" said the Captain Longhart towards the pilots before the transmission ended.

"Yeah like I screw up..." the first pilot said before he took the controls, he had blonde hair with blue eyes. He wore the normal Alliance suit but was painted blood red. "Wade Pressly, Sword Strike E, taking off!" he pushed the controls forward, sending the white, blue and red updated version of the Strike equipped with an Another Sword Striker pack out of the ship.

"Stupid slave driver," the second pilot stated, he wore the same custom suit as Wade. Unlike Wade, he was clearly of African descent his eyes were silver while his curly hair was black. "This is Jerid Ioda, Lightning Strike E is ready to launch!" The same was done for the new Strike model.

Upon the Genocider, its two catapults were also loaded.

"This is Gary Langdon, N Dagger N is on the go," called a pilot, he wore a basic Earth Alliance pilot suit of orange, beige and black. He face bore an orange goatee with his eyes blue. His machine launched from the catapult with another machine before disappearing into the blackness of space.

x-x

"What's that?" asked a GuAIZ R pilot as he noticed a pair of lights coming towards them.

He never got his chance as he was pierced in two by a high speed electromagnetic bullet.

"Spread and return fire!" a ZAFT pilot ordered.

The teams of GINNs, GuAIZs and GuAIZ Rs did so as another shot pierced through the formation. The ZAFT suits returned fire. What they failed to notice was a boomerang curving towards. The boomerang sliced one GuAIZ in half, destroying it, while only tearing one leg of a GINN.

"Another one?" said the GINN pilot. His alarms went off he looked up to see a giant beam sword descending rapidly towards him. The sword sliced the GINN in half, obliterating the pilot before the machine exploded.

What made its way through the explosion made the ZAFT pilots pale to the core was a familiar white, blue and red Mobile Suit.

"The Strike?" The closest GuAIZ R pilot realised. He activated his only close-range weapon and aimed to stab the Alliance machine but he was too slow to realise that the Strike had ducked under the beam and sliced his machine's arm off by the elbow.

Wade brought his sword high before cleaving the GuAIZ R from the right shoulder down.

"Sorry...for being too strong!" he laughed.

x-x

Jerid turned and took aim at the Nazca-class ship in front of him in the distance, he was to be able to hit that with the electromagnetic cannon of the Lightning Striker. He took aim but before he was able to fire at the blue ship, his alarm went off. Jerid dodged the ABS rocket used as the machinegun bullets of the CGUE and the GINNs. He took the Strike E's one of two 'Shorty' Beam Rifles and fired at a GINN, piercing its reactor before it exploded.

x-x

"Confirming two new units have joined the battlefield, it's...the Strike! Both of them!" answered the Mobile Suits Combat Operator on the Nazca-class.

"What?" the Captain roared.

"I repeat, the two new units are the Strike! Both of them!"

"Dammit!" the captain cursed. "To have the Strike amongst their arsenal, who are these people?"

x-x

"Lieutenant!"

Lieutenant Mirai Yamada heard a call as he entered the MS hangar, turning around he saw a teenager saluting at him as he floated towards him. He had short dark blue hair with yellow eyes that almost golden. He wore the normal dull-green Orb pilot suit.

"Ensign Noa," he returned the call. "What is it do you need?"

"Could I join you in today's sortie?" the young man answered with a question.

The Lieutenant could only sigh before he replied, "I'm sorry, but only the Kurogane pilots are authorised to sortie in this mission."

"But why not? I can help, please allow me to fight," Noa argued.

He could not help but understand the young man. Mafty Noa was very green, just as he was during the Bloody Valentine War. If it was back then, he would have said yes straight away but back then, they needed everymen they can get to fight, now, this was a whole different situation.

"I'm sorry, the Alliance already knows about the Murasames. We only have a handful of Kuroganes on this ship as it stands, stay ready until further notice." Yamada said before he pushed off the wall beside him.

Mafty wanted to say more but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the familiar face of Chris Osborne.

"It's okay man. The Lieutenant is a veteran from the last war, the Knightmare of Kusanagi knows what he's doing and he's worried that you might get killed in this battle." He said.

"Why would he worry about me, Chris-san?" Mafty asked, confused.

Chris looked towards Mirai, "Because, he sees a bit of himself in you."

Mafty didn't understand what Chris meant.

Mirai's eyes were on the mobile suit in front of him. The Astray, the same suit that fought in the first war with many modifications, with the most noticeable feature is the two wing like hyper impulse 'Agni Wing' cannons that resembled Strike Noir's wings but shorter. It is attached to the back along with a beam sniper rifle and an anti-ship beam sword place in between the two wings. Placed on its thighs are its old two beam pistols but equipped with bayonets for quick melee action. Other than the increase in armaments, the mobile suit had an updated appearance. The normal black V-fins of the Astray now had an extra pair of V-fins on the inside of the original to increase sensor capability. The backpack and Agni Wing guns both held extra thrusters for extra mobility along with the calves and also for sustained atmospheric flight.

In all respect, the Astray was upgraded so that it wasn't lagging behind the newer Mobile Suits being produced. It looked nearly completely different from its original design, he remembered the first day he saw the mobile suit.

x-x

_The colony was in chaos, everyone was running from left to right, from right to left, searching for shelter as the colony was raided by the green mono-eyed mobile suits of ZAFT. Mirai kept on running in the chaos, he held onto his mother as she led him to the opposite direction with his father running with them._

"_Come on, it's only nearby!" he heard his mother shout. _

_Mirai didn't understand what she meant, the shelters were on the other side of the area, just where are they going? Mirai wore his favourite_ _dark blue jacket over his white top and beige trousers. On his feet, he wore brown ankle high boots. They've reached an elevator, his mother swiping her ID card over the switch. The door slid opened and three went in._

_He didn't know what was going or where they were going. The door slid opened and Mirai gasped at the GINN in front of him._

_The GINN took notice of the three and took aim, thinking that the two adults were Alliance engineers by their attires. The pilot was about to pull the trigger but his alarmed distracted him. Turning around, reacted too late as his Mobile Suit was sliced in half from the right shoulder to the left hip by a beam. The GINN exploded. The force of the explosion faded as it reached Mirai and his family._

_Mirai gasped at what he saw soon after._

_It was a mobile suit, not like the GINNs that were raiding Heliopolis but seemed to radiating something with its presence._

_Change._

_That's what Mirai felt when he saw the machine. The Astray Gun Frame, that's what he heard his mother call it. It aired the word hope and change for a better tomorrow to him._

x-x

"The Gun Frame..." he thought. "...the physical being of our will...brother."

x-x

"They are getting their asses kicked!" exclaimed one of the pilots of the new Gunner ZAKU Warrior.

"Dammit! I know!" called Matha Vassaga, the orange haired commander of the team, as he flew his custom dark green Blaze ZAKU Phantom, the double shielded version of the ZAKU Warrior with a head spike. He didn't like this one bit. All of a sudden, his team got a call while on patrol that Armoury One! The target has to be the new models. But how would they know of the new models, anyway? Was there a spy in ZAFT? Or someone's supplying them information?

He opened communications with his team, "Okay boys and girls, get ready for battle." He advised. No sooner, he saw them. Dagger Ls equipped with different Striker Packs and bazooka equipped Dagger Ls, fighting against the GuAIZs and GINNs.

"Provide covering fire on my call!" he ordered. But before he could say anything or go near enough, the black Slash ZAKU Phantom on his team rushed ahead of them, firing his Beam Assault Rifle at the Dagger Ls. "Dammit Merrick! Listen to fucking orders!"

"_I don't need to listen to that. Our mission is to eradicate the hostilities attacking Armoury One, right? That's enough for me!" _ The pilot retorted. He threw his grenades at the Dagger Mobile Suits, hitting their targets.

Matha was getting impatient with Merrick's attitude, sure that man's an excellent pilot but he was too much of a wildcard. No choice now. "Everyone! Intercept them now!"

The group, build mainly on GuAIZ Rs, a few ZAKU Warriors and two ZAKU Phantoms, spread and took on the Dagger units that were raiding Armoury One.

Matha took aim with his gun, firing three successive burst into the torso of a Dagger L. He rotated and fired two missiles at a bazooka equipped Dagger L. But the Dagger fired its CIWS destroying the missiles but he didn't know that those were distractions as a Beam Tomahawk ripped through the smoke, bisecting the black Mobile Suit by the waist.

The black ZAKU Phantom took out the Slash Wizard pack's main weapon and charged. Dodging each shots aimed at it, Merrick sliced through the cockpit of a Mobile Suit. He charged again at another but five beams cut him off. Looking up, the pilot saw a Dagger L equipped with a Gunbarrel Striker pack.

"Oh, come on! Those things are outdated!" he roared before he charged at the Mobile Suit.

x-x

"Make sure you protect the ZAFT troops from being annihilated," said Lieutenant Yamada.

"Understood!" replied the squad of pilots.

"Locke, Chase, Lina and Chris are with me in aiding the ZAFT troops while Gaku, Julian and Kirihiko are to protect the Masurao and Takemichi."

"Huh, again?" Julian complained.

"That's an order," Mirai retorted.

"Lieutenant, is this a good idea?" asked Locke Archer, he was always the cautious one in battle despite him favouring melee battles. Locke had black hair, deep blue eyes and a small scar under his left eye. He wore his custom coloured Orb pilot suit, with the dominant colour crimson and black.

"If it's to protect his leader, a soldier must do everything he can to perform his duty." He stated.

"Well said, sir," Chase Manigan complimented. Although he was older than the Mirai, he was only a rank below due to the Captain's skills and longer experience in warfare. Chase had fiery red hair with light blue eyes that complimented the hair. He wore a standard Orb pilot suit with a midnight blue and black colour scheme.

"You know you don't have to say that right?" the young Lieutenant chuckled.

"Well it is true," Chase said. His mobile suit was loaded on the catapult. "Chase Manigan, Kurogane, taking off!" he flew out of the warship.

"Locke Archer, taking off in the Kurogane!" Locke's machine flew out of the catapult.

"_Next is the Gun Frame, docking legs onto the catapult. Course is clear for takeoff, timing is transferred to pilot."_

"Understood, I have control." The Lieutenant placed his hands on the controls. "This is Mirai Yamada, Astray Gun Frame, Launching!"

x-x

"Say good bye!" Wade roared as his sword sliced another GINN apart. He fired his rocket anchor at a GuAIZ, wrapping tightly around the green machine's waist. But before he could do anything, a green dart of energy cut the line, freeing the ZAFT pilot from his doom. "What the fu-?" Wade was interrupted by an alarm sound beside him. He looked up to see beam saber descending towards him. He brought up his Schwert Gewehr up to block the attack.

Wade had a good look of the Mobile Suit. The mobile suit was primarily coloured navy blue at the chest and head while its limbs and head crest were coloured crimson. The eyes were shining in its green glory as it kept staring into the eyes, the camera, of the Strike E. On its back were two beam turrets placed in between the wings that resembled Anti-ship swords. Held on its other hand was a small physical shield.

In response the mysterious Mobile Suit kicked the Strike E in the chest before back-flipping in the space's 0 Gravity. He then suddenly transformed into a Mobile Armour and flew into the opposite direction before making a huge turn back towards Wade, firing three beam bullets that made its way towards the Strike E.

Wade wasn't going to fall that easily against this guy. He dropped under the beams and took one of the two Midas Messers into his hand, throwing the boomerang at the Transformable Mobile Suit.

_It's like fighting the Strike_, Locke thought as he performed a 360 spin, evading the boomerang before reverting back to its Mobile Suit form, shooting at the Midas Messer before he fired at the Strike.

x-x

Jerid pulled the trigger, shooting down two GuAIZs with his cannon. He smirked at this but his victory was cut short by the sound of his alarmed. Instinctively, he moved from his original position in time to see a long beam that was meant for him flew by. "Who was tha-?" he was interrupted again by the sound of another alarm. Glancing below him, he saw more beam bullets coming towards him. He back-flipped away from the shot and pulled out his Shorty beam rifles and returned fire as the enemy charged towards him.

He could see it.

The mobile suit's whole body was coloured blue with black accents, the only parts not blue were the head crest and the huge cross on it left breast that ran down to the foot and across the shoulders that were coloured white. On its back were two mini-Gatling guns between two anti-ship swords that looked like wings and pair of rail-guns that were mounted on the hips.

Dodging the shots, Chase transformed the Kurogane the into its Mobile Suit mode, aiming the custom hip mounted rail-guns towards the Strike E and firing it. He took out the Kurogane's only Beam Saber from his shield and made a dash towards the Long-range Mobile Suit.

Jerid ducked under the attacked and punched at abdomen. Chase was knocked back but he regained his hold and fired his 'Vajdreas' Gatling-guns at the Strike E who dodged each shot.

"He's good," Chase commented. "Certainly not a pushover since he is piloting a Strike."

x-x

"Captain!" called the CIC communications member on the bridge.

"What?" Alex asked, without a care.

"Unidentified Mobile Suits attacking our forces!" the CIC alerted.

Now that got his attention, "What did you say?"

x-x

Mirai sighed, from where he was, he managed to distract the two Strikes long enough for Locke and Chase to intercept them.

"_This is Lina. I have confirmed that the enemy units are Dagger Ls_," he heard.

"Good work Lina, intercept them and disable their ships. I'll be there as soon as I can," Mirai ordered.

"_Yes, sir."_

Placing his Beam Sniper Rifle back to its original position, the black and white Astray Mobile Suit activated its thrusters, soaring through space. But Mirai didn't get that far. He felt a cold finger tracing down his spine; he let his instincts run him as he made a sudden stop, flipping to the left, dodging a shot that came nowhere before spinning to the right to manoeuvre away from another shot that came from a different direction. Mirai grabbed hold of his Beam Pistols and took aim at two complete random directions and opened fire.

The pilots had no choice. they deactivated the Mirage Colloid system and blocked the attack with their Schildgewehr offensive shields.

"Blitz?" Mirai called in surprise. No doubt, the two mobile suits in front of him did heavily resembled the GAT-X207 Blitz but its green colour scheme, lack of the lancer darts, and two samurai swords placed on its hips proved it to be a different unit.

The Blitz rip-off unsheathed the larger of the two samurai swords and charged towards him. Mirai parried with his pistol's bayonets. Pushing the swords away, he aimed shot but missed. The two Blitzes only kicked him away and fired their Haukenfaust at the Astray but Mirai recovered quickly and destroyed the two weapons with his guns. Flipping his wings over his shoulders, he fired two red and blue beams at the two. One only destroyed one of the Blitz rip-off's right arm while the other was dodged by the second.

_He dodged both of our beams _and_ managed to pin-point where we were while we were under Mirage Colloid_, thought Gary, who piloted the unharmed N Dagger N. _Just who is this guy?_

Mirai grabbed hold of his Calibre anti-ship beam sword and charged at the damaged Mobile Suit. He aimed for a stab in line with the cockpit and went in for the attack but he felt a sudden shock entering his mind. He shifted the blade closer to him before it stabbed beside the cockpit, tearing a hole beside the cockpit. He didn't waste any more time as he dashed away from the Mobile Suit.

"Harry!" called Gary before he fired wildly at the Astray mobile suit who dodged the bullets.

Within the cockpit, Mirai was breathing heavily. "What was that?" he asked himself. He didn't understand it. It's like. He knew that something bad was going to happen if he had stabbed through the cockpit.

That sensation...what was it?

x-x

Locke continued firing at the Strike E, each shot was dodged easily by the Strike. Locke hated this; he was never a good shooter. That's why he prefers short range combat.

He cursed. He placed the rifle by the holster on the back shirt armour and took out his beam saber. He threw himself at the Strike E, striking him with ferocity.

Wade tried even harder to block each attack with his huge sword.

Locke slashed downwards but he was blocked by the shield like rocket anchor placed on the left arm of the Strike.

"Hehe! DIE!" Wade roared as he swung his Schewrt Gewehr at the unknown.

He saw the 15 meter beam sword cutting towards him. In quick reflex, a knife shot out from the forearm of the Kurogane, the machine grabbed hold of the knife and blocked the attack.

"What?" Wade cried.

The Kurogane's feet planted against the Strike E's chest, kicking him away before he came in with another slash.

Jerid kept on firing his cannon on that annoying Mobile Suit. The damn thing just won't sit! His shifted towards his energy bar, not much left, he has to be careful now with his shots.

Chase smirked; he shifted the Kurogane into Mobile Armour mode and charged towards him. He activated the Beam Blades on his wings, ready to slice the Strike E in half.

x-x

Lina and Chris were fairing well against the Dagger Ls and Slaughter Daggers that were protecting the ship. Sure their Kuroganes weren't as equipped as Locke's, Chase's or even the Lieutenant's Mobile Suits but their skills were almost equal to the first two.

"Just because I'm not as good as the Knightmare of Kusanagi, doesn't mean I'm gonna let you play with me and my Kurogane like a rag doll!" she roared in annoyance. She ducked under the line of fire and shifted her Kurogane into its Mobile Armour mode before firing her back mounted beam turrets at the Dagger Ls, destroying only one of them while more evaded the beams.

Chris only took out the black, white and red Mobile Suit's Beam Saber from its anti-beam shield and struck at the Dagger L in front of him before he fired off beams from his turrets at the Godanar. The beams only struck their laminated armour, cancelling the attack.

Chris's alarm went off beside him, he turned only to see too late to react as a Sword Dagger L was making its way towards him Schwert Gewehr in hand, ready to bisect the transformable Mobile Suit in half. A beam flew in rapidly, stopping the attack with a shot straight into the cockpit. The Dagger L pilot vaporised before the white and blue mobile suit exploded.

"_You should be more careful, you know?" _Lina said casually as she dropped beside him.

Chris sighed "I know but I was too careless."

"_But you know...that Mafty kid really does seem to admire you. So don't die, okay,"_ Lina's mood changed, more serious than before.

Chris only smiled in response and said, "I know," to assure her.

"_Formation L6," _a voice raced through the comm.

Chris and Lina saw the white and black Astray flying above them straight to the enemy ships. Chris only smiled at this, "Guess our Lieutenant is serious." He pushed the controls forward.

Flying with Lina to take wingman positions on both sides of the Gun Frame, Chris and Lina intercepted every shot aimed at the three as Mirai took out his Beam Sniper Rifle and fired a flash bang from under the barrel. The grenade exploded before the enemy ships, blinding the Alliance Mobile Suits and the ships while the three protected themselves with their shields, or in Mirai's case, his Agni Wings. When the light died down, the Astray placed the Agni Wings on its shoulders with the Beam Pistols in hand while the white, black and red Kuroganes aimed their back mounted Beam Turrets and hand carried Beam Rifles and fired at the battleships and its Mobile Suits guarding it. The 10 beams tore through most of the 7 Mobile Suits and hitting the port side and under the catapults, damaging it almost critically.

"Damage report!" Alex demanded, regaining his wits.

"Damage to the port, the starboard thrusters are not working! The MS hangar has taken damage!"

"We have lost nearly half of our Mobile Suit units! We can't possibly continue!"

"Dammit! Send a retreat signal. Send the message to Thorne and Roanoke's ships!" Alex ordered.

The Godanar shot forth three flares, signalling the retreat of their forces.

From within the Genocider's bridge, Stan cursed. "Damn it! Let's hope the new models have been stolen."

x-x

"Damn it, our forces have been dropped!" Ian cursed. "We won't have much time left." He turned to see Neo leaving.

"I'm going, prepare my Exus! Ian, you're in charge!"

"Yes, sir!" Ian replied

x-x

Jerid, Wade and Gary saw the flare.

"Tch. Guess that's it," Wade hissed, annoyed that he didn't kill his enemy. His thrusters activated after he placed his Schwert Gewehr back to its holster.

Locke sighed, he retracted his weapons before he turn his Kurogane around and transformed it into its Mobile Armour mode.

Jerid only whistled in response before saying, "Lady Luck is asking me to live another day." He snapped the Electromagnetic gun in half before placing them into their holsters on the Lightning Striker Pack.

Chase kept training his Vajdreas on the Strike until it was far enough for him to consider safe. Like Locke, he switched his Kurogane into its plane-like mode and soared away.

Gary, who was out of his cockpit to check on the damaged N Dagger N, sighed. His wingman was dead from the inside of the cockpit. A huge shard tore into his chest, the blood was seen splattered across his visor, his eyes devoid of life. "Dammit!" he cursed. He pushed himself into his N Dagger N's cockpit and closed the hatch. Honestly, he was surprised the Nuclear reactor hasn't exploded yet. That pilot knew what he was doing. A veteran from the Bloody Valentine War he was sure of it. That didn't matter though, he will avenge Harry.

x-x

Mirai opened communications with the Kuroganes, "Good work everyone. Let's head back to the Masurao and Takemichi."

"_Yes sir!"_

He turned to see Chris and Lina's Kuroganes changing into its Mobile Armour mode before he flew away from the battle area. He turned the Gun Frame's head to check on the enemy ships. They were for sure a new class of battleship. One that had Mirage Colloid features added if it had managed to get in this far, that's the same with the Blitz-like Mobile Suits. One thing's for sure, someone's playing dirty.

x-x

The pilot laughed as he fired at one Gunbarrel, obliterating the orange pod, before he sliced another in half. "Come on! COME ON! Where's that hotshot attitude of yours? Huh?" he grabbed hold of the Beam Tomahawks from his shields and threw both of them at the last two Gunbarrels, slicing them in half before they returned to the ZAKU Phantom. "I thought you'd be more fun with those scrap metals on your back!"

The pilot of the Dagger L was now in fear. _Who the fuck is this guy?_ Was all he could think of as he fired with his Beam Rifle at the Slash ZAKU Phantom.

Merrick fired at the left torso of the Dagger L and destroyed the vents. He charged and sliced of the legs by the skirt armour. He spun around and cut of the left arm and the top half of the head. "Come on! I'm waiting here!" he cut the mobile suit in half from the cockpit to the head. The Dagger L pilot, now cut opened like a bodysuit when opened with blood exiting his body in huge amounts, dead from inside the cockpit.

Matha continued observing his subordinate in disgust. "War has been over for two years and yet...why are you so happy about fighting?" he never understood Merrick, he was so wild and insubordinate when it come to orders. Why did he join ZAFT? Sure he has natural talent for fighting but is that the only reason? He looked to his left and saw that the Dagger units were retreating.

He noticed something flying away from the bulk of enemy Mobile Suit and their ships. Zooming in, he saw five mobile suits, four Transformable Mobile Suits and one white and black Mobile Suit with wings. That mobile suit looks familiar, but where has he seen that Mobile Suit before?

**I k now this is filled with mainly fighting and I apologise for that but I felt happy that I've finally got this out! By the way, I'm gonna try and kept this as close as possible to the canon, so if there are some things that happens in the story that doesn't happen in the canon when this makes a reference to it, I tried twisting them a little bit (hopefully to the minimum).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the mobile units from Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam Seed Astray, but I do own most of the characters that appear in the story and the MVF-M13 Kurogane and the MBF-P00 Gundam Astray Gun Frame (which appeared in the beginning and in the flashback), the GAT-X139 Vendetta Gundam (which also appeared in the beginning) and the MBF-P00R2 Gundam Astray Gun Frame Rearmed.**

**I hope some of you are able to review this and give me some kind of criticism! **


End file.
